Karakura High
by Fast Lane
Summary: *my first attempt at fanfiction, rating could change*  Ichigo has just moved to a town called karakura, follow his journey through highschool.  I know that was a terrible summary but give it a chance
1. A New Home

**Ok this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I would appreciate some constructive criticism will be a kinda short chapter because its more of an introduction than anything. Now the highschool in this story will be run the same way mine is, which will probably be different to most because i'm in Australia, the same goes for my grammar and spelling**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - A New Home<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as he felt the truck stop. His family was moving to a new town called karakura so his dad, Isshin, could open up his own medical clinic. Of course Ichigo had been forced to ride in the back with the furniture and almost crushed by the couch at least 3 times.<p>

He got out of the truck and stretched out his muscles, which felt exceptionally good after being cooped in the truck how ever many hours. Ichigo was about to start unloading the truck when he heard the ever annoying voice of his father saying 'the house was beautiful'.

After a couple of hours they had set up their new home and Yuzu was preparing dinner. Yuzu Kurosaki is one of two girls in the kurosaki family, the other being Karin who was a lot calmer and indifferent than Yuzu, much like Ichigo.

While dinner was being prepared Ichigo was lying on his bed while listing to some hip-hop on his ipod. He was mentally preparing himself for the hell that went by the name of school. Ichigo was enrolled in Karakura high school and would be starting on Monday, which gave him all of tomorrow to enjoy in his new home.

Usually he would go out with his friends, but since he was yet to make any in this new town he was stuck at home with his sisters and dad. It was at this moment Ichigo felt a slight breeze enter his room.

"I'm pretty sure that window wasn't open before", he mumbled to himself.

Ichigo froze when he realised what this meant, "dad? Where are you?"

"YOU LEFT YOURSELF OPEN MY S-", Isshin was quickly cut off by Ichigo's foot connecting with his face.

"AHH GOOD ONE SON, I'VE RAISED YOU WELL!" Isshin exclaimed while rubbing his cheek.

"Do you really need to shout?" Ichigo asked, feeling very tempted to hit his dad a few more times.

"Oh sorry about that, I got a bit excited" Ichigo's dad said while sporting a sheepish grin

After eating dinner, Ichigo was sitting on his computer browsing through facebook and chatting with his old friends. There was one friend in particular that he missed, a girl named Senna. Ichigo had always had a crush on Senna but could never find the courage to tell her. Even when she had come to see him off before he left, her eyes had teared up a bit but even then all Ichigo could do was hug her and say they would see each other soon.

After around an hour of talking to his friends via facebook, Ichigo logged off and headed to bed. It was only about 8pm but he was surprisingly tired because of all the heavy lifting he had to do while moving into the house. Ichigo drifted off to sleep after sighing and wondering if he should have a look around town tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Rukia hated Sundays, not only did she have to run errands for her brother Byakuya, but she wasn't allowed to see her friends because her brother insisted on them spending quality time together once a week.<p>

Rukia was a part of the renowned Kuchiki family, one of the richest and most powerful families in Japan. Rukia was adopted into the family after her sister and only family was killed in a car crash. Byakuya adopted her because he had been dating Rukia's sister for just under a year.

Byakuya was a strict but fair guardian; he gave Rukia her space and freedom but would rein her in just as easily if he thought he had to.

Rukia spent most of her day running errands for Byakuya but manage to make time so she could drop into her favourite clothes shop and get a new out fit. By the time She got home it was late afternoon, so she was sure Byakuya would be mad, but to her surprise she found a note stuck to the fridge saying he had been called out for a business meeting and wouldn't be home till late.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time today. He was dying of boredom and felt like the clock was purposely going slow just to annoy him.<p>

"Maybe there's a gym nearby" he thought to himself and smiled at the prospect of a workout. Ichigo was a known exercise freak and was a regular at his old gym.

It didn't take very long for Ichigo to find the local gym since it was just around the corner from his house, and when he got there he couldn't help but smile, and that's saying something since barley anyone outside his family have seen him do this. Exercising was one of the few things he enjoyed, when he got into his zone he was able to forget about his problems. It was for this reason that he actually started exercising often, after his mother died from cancer, Ichigo turned to exercise. He was able to forget about the world and everything happening when he lifted weights or ran on the treadmill etc.

Ichigo quickly made his way inside and bought a 12 month membership. When he found the change room he noticed one other person in there with him, whose hair was even weirder than ichigo's. It was red and tied up in a sort of ponytail that pointed upwards, the person also had what looked like tribal tattoos in varies places on his body.

Ichigo dropped his gym bag at his feet which made a louder bang than he had intended. The noise caught the attention of the tattoo guy on the other side of the room who gave Ichigo a once over, smirked then put his arm up in a half wave.

"Hey, I'm Renji, and I'm assuming your new around here because you don't have a locker. You can buy one for the duration of your membership at the front desk" he said while changing into a light singlet.

"Thanks for the advice, I'm Ichigo by the way" he replied while filing that information away for later.

"Well I'm here by myself today, want a partner?" Renji asked

"Sure, sounds good"

Ichigo and Renji spent about two and a half hours together at the gym. Renji was the stronger of the two, but Ichigo had more stamina and was the stronger runner. They were turning everything into competitions and to anyone else it would look like they had known each other for years not less than three hours.

They argued like a married couple and were as stubborn as each other, each refusing to giving in even when they new they were wrong.

Eventually they parted ways but not before they exchanged numbers, Ichigo headed home to his family while Renji returned to an empty house.

By the time Ichigo got home the rest of his family had already eaten and Yuzu was loading the dishwasher.

"Oh hello Ichigo, sorry but we went ahead and ate because we didn't know when you would be home. Why are you so sweaty?" she asked

"That's fine Yuzu and I went to the gym" Ichigo replied while putting his dinner in the microwave

Ichigo set the time on the microwave and watched as the machine heated up his food. When the timer went off he took it out and set it at the dinner table. When he was done Ichigo made his way up to his room and turned on his computer.

* * *

><p>Having nothing better to do, Ichigo logged onto facebook once again, and allowed a slight smirk when he saw a friend request from one Renji Abarai. Ichigo quickly accepted but couldn't find anything else to do so he turned off the computer and found an old book to read.<p>

Despite what people thought, Ichigo wasn't as dumb as he looked. Most people see him as the stereotypical rebel who cut class all the time and struggled with his grades, which was not entirely true. Sure he cut class every now and then but who didn't? And he had always been in the top 10 students of his year when it came to grades. Ichigo was also quite the athlete, being the exercise freak that he was is meant that his body is always in great shape. He was vice captain and starting point guard of his old high school basketball team. Ichigo helped lead his old team to the semi finals of the inter high school cup but they couldn't go any further. He was planning on trying out for the Karakura high team.

Ichigo checked his clock and gasped when he saw it was 11pm, when had all that time passed? Ichigo realised that he was still in his gym clothes so he had a quick shower then headed off to bed. He fell asleep within minutes.

**Ok that's the first chapter done but like i said that was my attempt at an introduction. Pairings are undecided so if you have a preference on things like that then leave them in a review or something. I will use the amount of positive and negative reviews i get as a guide on whether i should give up on this story and start a new one or if i should continue it sooo the balls in your court people.**


	2. First Day of School

**Ok so this is what happens when I cant sleep people, I know I said I would wait to see whether people liked this or not but I had nothing else to do while lying in bed not sleeping. I finished this whole chapter in one night; well technically it was the next day, so I did it in a few hours. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - First day of School<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up with a groan when he felt the light hit his face through his window. He sat up and let his eyes adjust to the change of lighting. He got up and took a quick shower. When Ichigo had his uniform on, he grabbed the lunch Yuzu had prepared for him as well as a piece of toast and left for school.<p>

Ichigo had a general idea of where to go, but it wouldn't hurt to find another student to make sure he was going the right way. Just then he heard a familiar voice

"Ichigo?" Renji called from across the street. "You didn't say you were going to karakura high" he said after getting closer and seeing they were in the same uniform

"Well it never came up, it's not like I new you go there" Ichigo replied. "So am I going the right way?"

Renji chuckled and nodded, then motioned for Ichigo to walk with him. After about ten more minutes of walking they arrived at their destination. Renji continued walking so Ichigo followed.

"I'll show you around before classes start if you want" Renji offered, gaining a nod from Ichigo.

After Renji had finished showing Ichigo around, Renji dropped Ichigo off at the principles office to get his time table.

"Well I'm going to find my friends, hopefully we'll have some classes together" he said while walking off

Ichigo allowed a small smirk and nodded before turning around and knocking on the door labelled 'K. Urahara'

Ichigo waited patiently and the door was opened after a minute and a half of waiting. "Welcome, you must be Ichigo. I assume you're here for your timetable" Mr. Urahara said cheerily.

Ichigo was quickly given his timetable and ushered out of the office so he wouldn't be late for first period. When he heard the bell ring, Ichigo checked his timetable and headed off to Social Studies.

Ichigo entered the classroom and looked for an open seat, but most were already taken. It was then that he saw someone with a head of red hair waving him over

"Hey the seat next to me his free Ichigo" he said while Ichigo walked over to him.

"OK EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" the teacher yelled

"Good, everyone we have a new student. Ichigo my name is Yoruichi Shihoin" she continued when the class settled down

The next few classes went by fast and before Ichigo new it, it was lunch time. He slowly made his way around looking for some people to eat with. He was mainly looking for Renji since no one else had really spoken to him yet but when the boy with pineapple shaped hair was no where to be found, he settled for eating by himself at an empty table in the cafeteria.

Ichigo was about half way through his lunch when someone grabbed him by the collar and through him away from the table. Ichigo was about to start mouthing of to his attacker but stopped when he saw a massive guy standing in front of him.

"You're in our spot kid" the student said roughly

"So what, that doesn't mean you can throw me around the cafeteria" Ichigo growled, preparing to hit the guy.

A circle of students started to form around the two as they moved towards each other, their intents obvious.

"Reiichi Oshima" a voice called, obviously belonging Renji. What is with him dropping in on Ichigo all the time?

"What pineapple?" the Renji called Reiichi sneered. "Don't tell me your going to defend this kid, he brought it on himself"

"I don't care what he did; you and your little crew will leave now, or do you need reintroducing to Chad?"

"Fine but you better watch your self carrot top" he said trying to keep his voice in check.

Ichigo's eye twitched at the name Reiichi used but knew better than to do anything about it; he had just gotten out of having his ass kicked after all.

"Ichigo! What the hell man? Why are you picking a fight with a senior you idiot" Renji yelled as he made his way to said person.

"He was a senior? Damn I'm pretty lucky then" Ichigo said with a frown

"Dude, can't you tell from the size of him?"

Ichigo just looked at Renji and smirked, "I could've taken him"

Renji sweat dropped and groaned, "C'mon I'll introduce you to my friends"

Ichigo followed Renji quietly then realised he had something to ask him

"Hey Renji, whats up with the basketball team here?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Renji snorted before answering "we suck"

"Your on the team?" Ichigo replied, wondering if that's how he meant it

"Yeah but I spend most of my time on the bench, coach never gives me a chance. The only actual playing time I get is when we get blown away and have no chance of winning"

Ichigo snickered while trying to imagine Renji playing basketball, he had the height for it but just didn't seem the type.

"Do you think you could get me a tryout?" he asked

"Sure, doubt the team can get any worse so you'll have no problem making the team, but game time on the other hand…"

"That's fine I'll just have to prove myself to the coach, how goods the point guard by the way?"

"Heh, that's Toshiro Hitsugaya, shortest guy at this school but is one of the few good players we have, he doesn't score much because of his height, but he broke the school record for most assists in a season last year and has the safest hands you'll ever see. Sorry if that's the position you're going for but you'll be on the bench with me unless you move spots. Toshiro was ranked 10th best point guard in the country last season"

While Renji was boasting about playing with such a talented person, Ichigo considered which position he should go for. He had also place in the top 50 point guards but only managed the 33rd spot. That was a whole 20 places behind this Toshiro person, so Ichigo had no chance.

"Guess I'll just try for a different position then" Ichigo commented sounding a little down

"C'mon lunch is almost over and you haven't met my friends yet" Renji said while picking up the pace

Renji lead Ichigo onto the roof of the school and introduced everyone, "Ichigo this is Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado but we call him Chad, Tatsuki Arisawa, Shinji Hirako, Shuhei Hisagi, Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Say hi guys"

The small group looked up and at Ichigo and one by one said hello. Renji then continued to introduce Ichigo

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki; I met him at the gym on the weekend. He's new so do you guys mind if he hangs out with us, he's a pretty good guy"

Ichigo was a little embarrassed when Renji asked the groups permission for him to hang out with them, but was relieved none the less when they accepted him.

"So Ichigo, how long have you been in karakura?" asked the one Renji introduced as Orihime. Ichigo noticed that she was a well developed girl with a similar hair colour to him. She spoke in a cheerful voice and had a constant smile on her face… the exact opposite of Ichigo.

"Not long, I arrived on the weekend" Ichigo replied

Ichigo began to observe the group and tried to make sure he remembered their names. The first was Uryu Ishida. He had darker, medium length hair and wore glasses that kept slipping down his nose causing him to adjust them all the time. He seemed a bit smug for ichigo's liking

Next was Yasutora Sado, or Chad. His hair was shortish, but long enough to cover his eyes and was brown. He was well developed in the muscle department but seemed like a patient and kind person. He barely spoke and settled for listening to everyone else. Ichigo was going to get along with him fine.

Next was Tatsuki Arisawa. She had sort of spiky hair but still feminine enough for a girl's haircut and fulfilled the tomb boy persona perfectly. She seemed like a hands on person and rough enough to keep up with the boys, but still got along with the girls especially Orihime.

Ichigo moved on to Shinji Hirako. He had a bowl cut for a haircut with blonde coloured hair and a dorky smile plastered on his face but still seemed like he could be a badass if he needed to.

Shuhei Hisagi was the next to come under ichigo's scrutiny. His hair was an almost black but not quite and styled similar to Ichigo's but perhaps a little spikier, he was also buff but not as much as Chad. Shuhei's most noticeable feature was the odd tattoo he had on his cheek region below his left eye, it was the number 69. Ichigo's thoughts instantly turned perverted when he wondered what it represented.

Rukia Kuchiki was next in line and Ichigo had to admit that she was doing well in the looks department, not that the other girls weren't but she seemed to stand out for Ichigo. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and a loose strand of hair hanging between her eyes. She was shorter than the rest of the group who were average height, excluding Toshiro.

Speaking of Toshiro, he was the last one of the group to be analysed by Ichigo. He smiled slightly when he realised that Renji wasn't joking when he said Toshiro was the shortest in the school.

Toshiro had spiky white hair, possibly bleached, which reminded him of a show he used to watch called dragon ball Z. One other thing that Ichigo noticed apart from the obvious lack of height was how young he looked.

Eventually the siren rang signalling the start of the afternoon classes, so everybody grabbed their bags and headed off. Before he could get too far, Ichigo heard Renji calling for him yet again.

"hey I just wanted to tell you this in case I don't see you again today, come to the basketball courts after school, we have training so swing by and speak to the coach"

Ichigo smirked before he replied

"Will do, thanks Renji"

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Ichigo now that he new some people, he had at least one person from the lunch time group in each of his classes so he would always try to be seated close to them. There only seemed to be one downside to ichigo's day, he somehow manage to get himself a follower that goes by the name of Keigo Asano, who was often accompanied by a much less annoying person called Mizuiro Kojima whom Ichigo actually liked.

When the final bell rang, Ichigo made his way to the basketball courts like Renji had instructed him to and smiled when he saw that they were indoors, which was good for year round training. When he got inside he saw the team already doing warm ups, so he walked over to a mountain of a man who he assumed was the coach.

"Are you the coach sir?" He asked trying to sound polite

"Yeah what do you want?" he said obviously displeased that Ichigo was interrupting him.

"Well I was wondering if I could tryout for the team" Ichigo said feeling a little nervous, what if he said no?

The man stayed quiet for a few moments and sized Ichigo up. He had a thoughtful look on his face before he asked, "what position do you play?"

"I'm primarily a point guard but I heard you already had that spot covered so I could be a sub for that or I can play shooting guard" Ichigo replied having decided during last period of the second position he would try for.

"Hmm, doubt you're as good as Hitsugaya but I could try you in both positions and see how you go, you got a change of clothes?"

"yeah I was going to the gym after school anyway"

"Well hurry up"

Ichigo quickly got changed into his gym clothes and jogged back the court. Since the coach was busy giving orders to the team, Ichigo started his own warm up consisting of a lap around the court then stretching.

"Good initiative kid, I like that. My names Kenpachi Zaraki by the way but everybody call me coach. I wear these bells on the end of my spiky hair so the team has a chance to run before I kick their asses after a poor performance" he said with a sadistic grin, "But I'm sure you'll find out all about that soon, assuming I still like you when we're done"

It was at this point that Ichigo started getting nervous, at his old team they would get laps after a bad game, but this guy looks like he would literally chase you around the courts with a stick.

"Alright meat, join the team, we're going to split into two teams and play a game"

Meat? What kind of name was that? It was almost as bad as carrot top. What is with the people at this school and name calling?

After splitting into two groups Ichigo took the time to observe who he was playing with and against.

Ichigo was playing point guard for his side, which meant he was going up against Toshiro, but would switch to shooting guard half way through. Renji would be the one who switches with him, so he would be shooting guard for now. Somebody named Love Aikawa would be the centre, Ikkaku Madarame would play as power forward, and Yumichika Ayasegawa was going in as small forward

Shinji would be shooting guard for the other side, with Toshiro as point guard, Kensei Muguruma as centre, Izuru Kira power forward and Zennosuke Kurumadani (weird afro shinigami) as small forward.

When the game started Love was able to knock the ball down for his team, so Ichigo had the ball right from the get go. He jogged down the court while dribbling the ball and looked for somebody to pass to. All of a sudden Toshiro was on him and giving Ichigo a hard time, making him struggle to hold onto the ball.

Ichigo realised that he was holding the ball for too long and the shot clock would run out soon so he made a fancy, round the back pass to Renji who was conveniently waiting. Renji then continued the movement to Love who brushed Kensei aside like he was nothing and dunked the ball.

Soon after the ball was in Toshiro's hands, which meant it was ichigo's chance to prove him self. He got into a textbook defensive stance and blocked off all routes for his opponent. Ichigo began to think he had Hitsugaya cornered but all of a sudden the ball was through his legs and Toshiro was behind him collecting it. What happened next is what raised ichigo's respect for his rival point guard by two fold. Toshiro ran forward and made it look like he was going for the hoop, but in actual fact he was drawing the extra defender.

When the second defender came in to block his shot, Toshiro made a no look pass to the man who was left open, Izuru, resulting in a three pointer.

Ichigo started in awe as he watched the event unfold; he really was out of his league when compared to the likes of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ichigo thought his behind the back pass was good, but what just happened made it look like child's play.

The rest of the game went the same, though Ichigo did a little better in shooting guard because he wasn't playing on a superstar. In the end the final score was 59 to 38, the losing team being ichigo's. They had been single handedly beaten by Toshiro because of his masterful passing that made the rest of them look like they were playing for the first time.

Ichigo didn't think the team was as bad as everybody made it out to be, so he assumed it was one of those teams that always choked or got plagued with injuries.

"Ok meat, gimme your full name so I can add you to our list, you made the team. I'll figure out your positions tonight" Kenpachi said with what Ichigo assumed was meant to be a smile, but it still had a sadistic hint to it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo replied while trying to contain his smile and keep it as a smirk, he had to build his badass image all over again because he moved.

Kenpachi burst out laughing, "Strawberry, really? HAHAHA I'll let you be captain if you put that on your Guernsey"

Now Ichigo was pissed, the last person to call him strawberry got his ass kicked, but he would let it slide this time because it was the coach.

"Good job Ichigo, why didn't you say you were good?" Renji said while slapping Ichigo's back

"Go to Urahara's office tomorrow and get your new timetable, being on the team means you get out of some classes for training"

Ichigo slowly made his way home not bothering to go to the gym because of his basketball tryout. Ichigo was utterly worn out and in need of a hot shower. When he finally got home, Ichigo went straight to the bathroom not bothering to look out for his enthusiastic father… big mistake.

"ICHIGOOO, WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?" Isshin yelled while tackling his son into the wall.

"DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?" Ichigo yelled back," AND IF YOU MUST KNOW I HAD A BASKETBALL TRYOUT NOW GET OFF"

Ichigo then proceeded to throw his dad off and force him down the stairs. After Ichigo showered he ate dinner in silence while glaring at his father, the reason being Ichigo now had a partial black eye from hitting the wall.

After he was finished glaring at his dad, Ichigo went upstairs to his room and turned on his computer, he had already been assigned an essay during Social Studies so he thought he would start it now.

While trying to come up with an introduction Ichigo logged onto facebook (again) and saw quite a few friend requests from both his new teammates and the people he met at lunch time.

Suddenly Ichigo came up with the perfect intro to his essay so he logged off and got to work, he had always been good at this particular class. Ichigo worked well into the night and eventually fell asleep at his desk, he was going to have a sore neck in the morning.

**Aaand that's it for this chapter, I know it ended kinda lamely but like I said I did this all in a few hours coz I couldn't sleep. The ending especially is poor because it was like 3am but anyways leave a review if you want **

**Btw I'm leaning towards the Ichigo Rukia pairing but in the end you guys have the final say so tell me what you think.**


End file.
